The interactions between different trace elements were studied in ducklings given diets that were adequate in selenium and vitamin E (Se-E) but contained increased amounts of either Ag, Cu, Co, Te, Cd or Zu. These animals developed cardiac lesions which were morphologically similar to those of Se-E deficiency and were prevented by concurrent administration of Se-E.